


if you'll be my bodyguard

by brandyalexanders



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/pseuds/brandyalexanders
Summary: the start of some bonnie and clyde-type au that was in my drafts! thought i would share because we need more content in these parts





	

larry is sitting at the wheel spinning the chamber of his revolver while freddy watches from the passenger side. counting bullets like that, he doesn’t notice freddy’s half-lidded stare, his lip pulled between his teeth. freddy’s supposed to be looking out the window at the road they stopped on. the dashboard is mostly covered up by a map of the state, with little red circles marking off the gas stations on their route. easy targets. they’re idling just about halfway between circles. so far freddy hasn’t even heard the engine of another car, so the only thing that’s worth his attention is happening right beside him.

“quit it,” larry says, startling freddy without looking up from his work. 

freddy turns his head towards the windshield and snorts. “quit what?” 

“what do you mean, ‘quit what’? i swear i can feel your fuckin eyes on me. which is good, i like the intensity, but you should be bringing it to the job that i assigned to you instead of watching me like a goddamn owl.” larry messes with the safety and then drops the gun into his lap. he slides his hand across the console, stopping when his palm reaches freddy’s knee. freddy grins at the stretch of road ahead of them. “don’t you smirk at me.” 

“aw, you couldn’t even see me.” larry is shaking his head when freddy shifts towards him, their eyes meeting for the first time since they pulled over. 

“you oughta watch the attitude, newandyke.” his thumb is tracing shapes on top of freddy’s brown slacks. 

“you think so?” larry replies with a lazy ‘yeah’ and freddy leans in closer, tilting his head just a little. “or else what?”

“or i’m gonna turn you over to the cops myself,” larry murmurs. freddy gets in a short, quiet laugh before larry kisses him. it’s awkward in the front seat of their car, and freddy has to crane his neck at an angle that will make him sore later on, but he doesn’t lean back until larry does. 

“i don’t believe that for a second,” he says afterwards, breathless. “you like me too much.”

“yeah, well, don’t test your luck. how many miles ‘til the next job?”

freddy rattles off the number and settles into his seat. 

“alright, honey. let’s go earn our fuckin' keep.” the engine turns over and lurches and then they’re on their way, the wind carrying freddy’s hair away from his face. freddy doesn’t bother keeping an eye on the road.


End file.
